


Everything started at 5 pm.

by SkyLevas



Category: ENHYPEN (Band), I-LAND (Korea TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminal Minds Setting, Alternate Universe - Police, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Bad Spelling & Grammar, Forbidden Love, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jake Shim - criminal, Lee Heesung side character, M/M, Park Sunghoon - crime investigator, Trigger warning to violence, Way of killing is explained, there will be more chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:15:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26931991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyLevas/pseuds/SkyLevas
Summary: Park Sunghoon is a crime investigator, so when his 1 year old case came back to him, with an impostor he get confused. He thought he closed the case, but it is really looks like he have to open it again. It's not enough that the media is also catcing oo the case (and everybody has an opinion about what he should have done different) a mysterious man also gets into the case someow. Shim Jake. The man is a mistery, but Sunghoon knows he connects to the case.There is only one problem.Jake wants Sunghoon to take him out of jail, by reopening his case, also. What bad could happen right?Oh, Jake Shim charged with killing also...
Relationships: Park Sunghoon & Shim Jaeyoon | Jake, Park Sunghoon/Shim Jaeyoon | Jake
Kudos: 6





	Everything started at 5 pm.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Really quick some information, so please READ THIS! Thank you.  
> 1) I am not an expert in english, so there will be grammar and spelling mistakes a lot. I am sorry for it, if you want to help me improving with it I would be really thankful.  
> 2) The summery, the chapters probably will be changing. So I will always put a note if I am changed something, but just to clear.  
> 3) Just to get into the mood I was listening "Two Feet- I think I am Crazy" recomending to everyone!  
> 4) my twitter is @itsasecret
> 
> This is all, also please leave a comment or kudos it is really helping me to keep going. Also I have 2 another Jakehoon fic, so check them out also! :)

It was a totally normal day, 100% percent. The sun was bright, the sky was ocean blue, without any clouds, and the the weather was just perfect. Everyone was outside enjoying the last summer days, until they still has a chance, so everyone was going to the beach, or just hanging out with their friends. Grandparents took their grandchildes out to the playground. The whole city was living, and the enegry was just going on. So really, everyone was out door and enjoying the day, doing something unimportant, laughing and just compleatly cluless about what going on in Egressy street 70. 

It was a really simple white block of flats from the outside. It wasn't in bad condition, but you could tell this apartment was older than 40 years. The block completly blinded into the street, with grafitti on its walls. There were nothing eye catching with it. But not the house was important. No, the person who lived in it second floor, first door. He was important. And It wasn't anybody else, than Park Sunghoon, 30 years old crime investigator, in a simple way something like a policier policeman, catching the bad guys. 

He was locked in, his flat, and was trying to slove a puzzle. Because Sunghoon wasn't out and doing the same as the others. No, he has a way more important thing to do than enjoy the sun. And it looks like he finally take a step forward. It looked like now he will have the chance to have a breakthrough. He was just sitting in his dark room, because he didn't really like when everything was this bright. So he closed his cuartins and let his desk-lapm to be the only light source in the whole room. Sungoon was sitting in his big armchair in front of his desk, what was full of files, court reports and confession back and forth. He was sitting and just looking at them. He was trying to understand the little pieces and now finally he could start to make the big picture. 

He was waiting for the court reports, and the comfirmation that he could go and visit the a big question in this is whole case. Shim Jake. He still didn't know how will this man connecting to his cases, but Sunghoon knew he will. He asked for appointment with him tomorrow at 2 am., so he still have a lot of time to have his questions ready. 

The first thing he learned in University is that, never be afraid to start again. So Sunghoon did the exactly same. Closed everything on his desk. Every report, every flies, every document, every evidence. He put them exactly at the same shape, of how he recieved them. He put back the photos, random pages. And he choosed to clean his desk a little bit. He put back his pens into their places. Threw out every little note he took so far. Get his post-its down of the wall. And even chossed to let a little fresh air into the room, but still didn't open his curtains. Then he even make himself a coffe and sit down again. By just doing these he just could turn off for a 15 minutes, what just went by. When he was sitting in his chair again, he could feel, he was refreshed and ready to start again. He imagined his brain like a empty page. So first he organised everything into the order he recieved, and then started. He wasn't the one who found the body. The victim. It was his collegaue Lee Heesung, who is his desk-mate. (Sitting in front of him at the office, so this means they got only 1 phone to recieve cases. It always 50% of which one of them will be "the lucky" one.) Sunghoon remembers what happened that night.

He was sitting at his desk and was writing a report about his last case. Wasn't anything to comliceted, Sunghoon suspect even confessed (what wasn't happening often). It was an accident, but because the suspect hide the body, he will get penalty of course. Sunghoon tipped he will get around 3-8 years, depending on how good lawyer he could get. So he was writing his report, and it could be around 9 pm. He remebers Heesung was sitting in front of him and also typing on his computer, probably working. They werent't the last ones in the office, but there could be probaly only 5 people except them. So the next moment ,they just heard that noise. They got used to it now, but it's still make Sunghoon to got chills. Because they knew what that phone call meant. Another dead body. Another case. And another broken family. So they heard it, and immediately make eye-contact. They battelled down it fast. It normaly takes 10 second to fight it down, because they know eachother, so they usually know when the other not in te condition to accept the call, or just doesn't matter. Sunghoon remembers, how Heesung just looked into his eyes and right away pick up the ringing téléphone. Sunghoon was thankfull, because he remembers how tired he was that day, because the paperwork he did tat day. Heesung also saw he really didn't have the energy to go invesigate at that hour.

So Sunghoon remebers that Heesung went to investigate that case, so he went home and went to sleep right away. But at 5 am he woke up at his phone and also Heesung was calling him. Sunghoon clearly remebers about the apologetic tone Hessung was using with him, because the woke up, but he knew it was important. He wouldn't call at tis our if it wans't. But he could never imagine it would be this important.

So at 5.15 am Sunghoon found himself in his car, going with 200 km/h at the motorway, rushing towards the dead body they got report about last night. He didn't feel sleepy, he felt trhilled. He was worrying, but first he needed to see the evidence with his own eyes. He was trying to not tremble about his potential mistake, and focus on the road, but Sunghoon felt like that ride was his life longest 30 minutes, until he arrived at the adress. It was a block in a really good neighbour hood. The block was good, it was take caren of it was clear. He stepped out of his car, and ran to the third floor, towards Heesung. Hessung saw how worried he was from the door (he was waiting at him) so before he let Heesung in he explained the case to him.

\- Sunghoon, the way of killing is the same, but its not him. - he said it like it was a fact. But it didn't helped Sunghoon, he thought what if they were wrong 1 year ago?   
\- How are you so sure? - he asked, but didn't even looked at Heesung. He was trying to look past his shoulder, trying to look into the flat.  
\- Some detail just doesn't match up. And he never missed these details. Just think about it! - Heesung cathed Sunghoon head, and forced him to look into his eyes. - He, out of 8 cases never missed 1 fucking dateil. But now 1 year later he using the same way of killing, but doesn't watch out for the dateils. If he want to try out something new, he would also change the way of killing. It doesn't add up. He also told us why was he using that way of killing, he didn't lie. We both agreed on this 1 year ago - Hessung said. And his answer was 100% logical. And Sunghoon believed him, because he knew. If they were wrong 1 year ago, he should worry not just for himself, but also for them.   
\- You are right, it would be irlogical. Now, show me the victim. - Sunghoon said and for some reason he smiled a little. Suddenly he wan't scrared, it just disappered. No it shifted and become excitement. Now he didn't have to worry about their potential mistake, he could focus on the "prey". Heesung looked at him and smiled back. He felt the same. Because they weren't normal. They wouldn't be here if they were, they weren't be catching killers if they would. They knew it sounded heartless, but this wan't personal for them. They just loved hunting. They just see the prey, they need to catch. They can almost use any way to get the information they need, until it isn't in the news. They were animals, at some point. They felt the prey, and chased it. And at the end, they even got called "hero" sometimes, if they catched it...   
\- I was afraid you would never ask - said Heesung, and pulled up the cordon, opened the door and let Sunghoon to step into the flat, into the field of murder.


End file.
